


Tender

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Il suo amante non diceva mai “ti amo”.Egli l’aveva detto per primo, in quel pomeriggio in cui s’erano incontrati nel patio, tra luce e ombra, tra rimorsi e felicità.Un’unica volta l’altro aveva risposto, e sembrava a dire il vero così confuso, con i pugni stretti e la cravatta annodata male, blu come i suoi occhi.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico – Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note alla Storia: Ci sono frasi, espressioni, in questa piccola “slice of life”, che le mie amiche Strix, Miky e Abby, riconosceranno di sicuro. E io non posso che ringraziarle per il sostegno e per come continuamente mi ispirano.  
> Rating: VM14  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

   
   
 **Tender**  
   
 _Tender is the night_  
 _Lying by your side_  
Tender is the touch  
Of someone that you love too much  
Tender is the day  
The demons go away  
Lord I need to find  
Someone who can heal my mind  
   
 _…_  
 _Tender is the ghost_  
 _The ghost I love the most_  
Hiding from the sun  
Waiting for the night to come  
Tender is my heart  
I'm screwing up my life  
Lord I need to find  
Someone who can heal my mind  
   
 _Come on, Come on, Come on_  
 _Get through it_  
Come on, Come on, Come on   
Love's the greatest thing  
Come on, Come on, Come on   
Get through it  
Come on, Come on, Come on   
Love's the greatest thing   
That we have  
I'm waiting for that feeling  
I'm Waiting for that feeling  
Waiting for that feeling to come  
   
Tender - Blur

   
   
   
   
   
   
A volte si chiedeva se i silenzi del suo amante non fossero deludenti, quando aggrappato alle sue spalle, il volto che si illuminava in una smorfia estatica, lasciava uscire lamenti rauchi da piccolo animale (da predatore, però, non da preda), ma senza una parola, un’invocazione, un nome.   
Il suo amante non diceva mai “ti amo”.  
Egli l’aveva detto per primo, in quel pomeriggio in cui s’erano incontrati nel patio, tra luce e ombra, tra rimorsi e felicità.  
Un’unica volta l’altro aveva risposto, e sembrava a dire il vero così confuso, con i pugni stretti e la cravatta annodata male, blu come i suoi occhi.  
Ma l’aveva detto, pur nello smarrimento e nell’ironia del momento. Poiché devi essere invero tanto buono o tanto stupido, per dire “ti amo” a uno che ti ha torturato per anni.  
Oppure malato di quella sindrome che ti porta ad adorare il tuo aguzzino.  
Eppure l’aveva detto, mordendosi le labbra come chi è in procinto di lasciarsi sfuggire un’eresia. Una bestemmia, un’imprecazione.  
E poi non l’aveva detto più.  
   
L’aveva amato e s’era lasciato amare, in quei primi giorni in cui non facevano altro, in cui nemmeno si nutrivano. E l’ignaro cameriere che in pantaloni stretti, le mani e i polsi abbronzati, aveva portato loro un’insufficiente colazione di prosciutto e uova, non sapeva quale destino avesse evitato per un soffio.  
Restando prudentemente fuori della porta, non aveva visto i canini che si allungavano e gli occhi che si tingevano di rosso, mentre Tristan avvertiva la presenza di un essere umano.  
Elijah però non aveva perso tempo nel dissuaderlo, aveva solo premuto più forte sui suoi polsi, poi risalendo con le labbra aveva assaggiato la sua pelle fino al collo.  
Tristan aveva riso contro la sua spalla, affondando i denti solo per giocare sui muscoli vigorosi, poi sull’epidermide sottile che celava il pomo d’adamo.  
E avevano dimenticato tutto, uova, prosciutto e cameriere… che dallo spiraglio luminoso aveva intravisto solo le candide lenzuola di un letto sfatto, un giovane uomo con i capelli un po’ spettinati (sembravano più scuri sul bianco del cuscino), prima che il lampo nero dello sguardo dell’altro uomo, quello più robusto, la sua grande mano che allungava una mancia dalla porta socchiusa e l’espressione inequivocabile di quelle labbra tirate lo facessero scappare.  
Elijah non aveva avuto bisogno di rimproverare il suo amante, seppure per gioco, con un “non si fa”, non aveva dovuto neanche attirare la sua attenzione, affinché ignorasse la succulenta preda.  
Tristan aveva degnato l’intruso di un solo sguardo ferino, i denti si erano allungati in un riflesso automatico.  
Ma un bacio vorace e possessivo del suo Sire sembrava averlo stordito più dell’odore dell’improvvido sconosciuto, la saliva del suo signore più potente del sangue dell’altro.  
A nulla però era servito, in quella o in altre occasioni, farlo smaniare per avere ancora le labbra di Elijah sulle sue, le grandi mani sui propri fianchi.  
Tristan in ogni caso non lo pregava a parole.  
Non invocava il suo nome, meno che meno diceva “ti amo”.  
Conficcava le unghie nelle sue scapole, nella schiena, nelle natiche, e prendeva tutto da lui, il sesso e il respiro, certi sorrisi storti che Elijah non riusciva a trattenere, e che si riverberavano sul volto del Conte. Nei fremiti delle sue labbra che si schiudevano come per sillabare richiami senza suono, in certe microespressioni che increspavano la purezza del suo viso di eterno ragazzino.  
Nello splendore degli occhi, liquidi e accesi.  
Ma mai, mai nelle parole.  
Mentre Elijah, pur beffardo e un po’ arrogante come sempre era, si lasciava sfuggire frasi di una ruvida dolcezza, un po’ sconce e un po’ tenere, e persino qualche “ti amo” smozzicato quasi in un sospiro di sollievo, sussurrato in un morso all’orecchio, mormorato sul collo in un abbraccio notturno.  
Tristan rispondeva con un sospiro profondo e confermando l’abbraccio, senza guardarlo.  
Se lo fissava dritto negli occhi, senza battere ciglio, era durante. Mentre facevano l’amore, e la glaciale fermezza dello sguardo faceva sentire Elijah come un imputato sottoposto a giudizio.  
Un condannato a cui non si concede che un attento,asettico esame.  
   
A volte aveva l’impressione di avere già conosciuto quello sguardo, in altre e completamente diverse occasioni. Nei lunghi secoli in cui si erano frequentati senza più essere amanti.  
Un ricordo pungente e vagamente doloroso… ma non rammentava quando, né dove.  
Tutta quella confusione, quell’alternarsi fra passato e presente, quell’oscillare fra tenerezza e rabbia, a volte lo svegliava al mattino presto come il residuo di un incubo.  
Elijah si sollevava di scatto, con un’immagine in testa priva di contorni, tra freddo e superfici scure. Nel farlo si liberava delle braccia dell’altro.  
Era allora che Tristan, ancora in sogno, esprimeva un giudizio sulla sua presenza. Gli occhi chiusi e i pugni stretti, combatteva contro il suo petto, e i primi tempi Elijah aveva creduto che volesse respingerlo.  
 

*

   
«No.» mormorò nel sonno l’algido Conte. Un “no” infantile e bizzoso, vagamente angosciato.  
D’un tratto quelle sensazioni lontane e contrastanti si composero per Elijah in un coerente quadro d’insieme.  
Quello sguardo freddo, quasi vitreo, che lo giudicava, le mani che battevano contro il suo petto, ma la tenacia con cui comunque Tristan cercava il suo abbraccio… Non lo respingeva. Si rifiutava di lasciarlo andare via. Lo sguardo era quello che Elijah aveva visto prima di chiudere la porta del container. Stupito, indignato, un po’ smarrito.  
Le braccia che lottavano come quando erano tornati insieme, e nessuno dei due sapeva come fare.  
Non importava quanto potesse averlo ferito, abbandonato, offeso.  
Tristan De Martel ancora lo cercava.  
Ancora voleva capire se era accettato o meno. E ancora, al mattino, quando l’altro si scioglieva dal suo abbraccio, gli chiedeva di restare. Quello era il significato del suo “No”.  
Quella, comunque la si volesse giudicare, era una dichiarazione d’amore.  
   
«Sono qui.» lo baciò sulla fronte. Tristan s’imbronciò, le palpebre rotonde ancora abbassate. «Lasciami respirare…» protestò mentre lo attirava ancora a sé. Sorrideva.  
   
   
   
   
  


End file.
